


Shiro Shipping Week Prompts 2017

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU/Role Swap, First Date, Free day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, battle/vacation, family/protection, prompts, shipping week, shiroshipweek2k17, space/garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Shiro Shipping Week Prompts 2017

**Shiro Shipping Week 2017 7/27-8/2**

  * **Day 1: First Date/Anniversary**  
\- Shiro finally gets the courage to ask Keith out for their first date. Keith agrees to go and they end up going to laser tag and dinner afterwards 



 

  * **Day 2: Hurt/Comfort**    
\- Keith is confused about finding out about him carrying Galra blood. Allura still won't talk to him a he feels that he lost a friend while he is nothing like the enemy. Shiro helps comfort and reassure him about the matter as Keith is doubting himself. 



 

  * **Day 3: Family/Protection**  
\- Shiro and Keith crash-landed on another planet (again) after another battle against Zarkon. Both are pretty banged up as Keith got injured a bit more then Shiro did. Shiro makes sure to protect him while waiting for their friends to find them. 



 

  * **Day 4: Space/Garrison**  
\- Shiro being one of the top pilots at the Garrison soon starts to hear rumors of a highly-skilled cadet. Curiosity got the best of him causing him to go watch this cadet during the simulation and combat class (discovering that it is Keith.) 



 

  * **Day 5: AU/Role Swap**  
\- Imagine Your OTP washing their dog on a sunday afternoon and the dog does not like to be bathed. Person A tried to pin the animal down while Person B washes it. The dog then jumps out of Person A's arms which send them splashing into the tub. Person B starts laughing so PersonA drags them into the soapy water as well. The pair have a hard time getting out and keep slipping into each other while the dog merely watches on on the other side of the bathroom. Bonus points if it leads to soapy kisses. 



 

  * **Day 6: Battle/Vacation**  
\- Aftermath of a battle 



 

  * Day 7: Free Day   
\- Go sightseeing in another country 




End file.
